Moonlight Blossom
by Khmerfujoshi
Summary: AU: Captain of the karate club as well as the idol at her all-girls school, Sakura finds herself captivated by the academy's silent and alluring beauty. Vice-captain of the archery club and heiress to the Hyuuga fortune, Hyuuga Hinata. SakuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those of you who are familiar with the shoujo-ai/yuri genre, I hope you're willing to give my fanfic a chance. **

**Note: As for the main characters, I've made ****Sakura**** tomboy, nothing bishounen-ish though, she's quite normal really. Hinata ****on the other hand is quite different. She's a quiet and cool beauty. The complete opposite of her other self in my other story, **_**The Princess and the Prince**_**. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and blah, blah, blah…**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

At the famous all-girls Konoha Academy, a pink-haired beauty walked the stone-gray path lined with cherry-blossom trees, shouldering her bright-red duffel bag so that the strap sat properly on her shoulder.

Her light-pink hair swayed in the breeze, kept short just below the nape of her neck, beautifully complimenting her peach-like complexion. Parted bangs revealed a broad forehead, followed by striking, emerald-green eyes, and petal-colored lips. The traditional sailor-uniform she wore looked absolutely stunning on her slender figure. A properly-knotted, red ribbon sat beneath the dark-blue collar, followed by the matching skirt that fluttered about gently with the wind, revealing black short-shorts underneath.

Her legs were long, and for a girl, she had to admit that she was quite tall. Much to her displeasure, she stood at a good 5 feet and 9 inches. Wearing red and white sneakers, she ran for the school's entrance, after having checked the time on her wristwatch for the second time that day.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late for practice!" She cried, running towards the academy.

* * *

Haruno Sakura wiped away the sweat on her brow, grinning down at one of the juniors she'd playfully sparred with only seconds ago. The victory had obviously gone to her as her opponent stared up at her with wide eyes, her mouth flapping open like a fish. Never had she expected to be so easily flipped over like that. Laughing, Sakura helped the younger girl up, her teasing grin eventually melting into a gentle smile.

"You've been practicing a lot, haven't you?" The junior nodded her head, a blush painting her features. Her brown hair, slick with sweat from the rigorous training she'd just done stuck to her forehead. Sakura smiled again in acknowledgment. "I can tell. Your form's changed, and you have even more stamina than before." To encourage the girl even further in her training, Sakura affectionately patted the top of her head. "I like people like you. It's nice to see someone work hard at something they love."

The other girl merely blushed a deeper shade of red and nodded again. She knew her sempai wasn't aware of the effect she had over her, or any of the other girls in their school for that matter.

Fanning herself with the looser part of her white gi, Sakura let out a sigh, raking a hand through her short locks drenched with sweat. Classes would start soon, and now was the perfect time to get ready.

* * *

Thus was her reason for being late to class.

After apologizing several times to her teacher, the easily-irritated Anko sent the girl to her seat.

"Next time you're late, I'll do more than make you run around the entire campus," she threatened, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Face paling, Sakura managed a barely audible, "Y-Yes ma'am…"

Taking her seat, Sakura scooted in with her chair, sighing as she let her head rest on the cool surface of her desk. Training had been particularly refreshing today. She enjoyed that. What she didn't enjoy was how often it slipped her mind during morning practice that she had classes afterwards. Usually, she would barely arrive to class on time, but today, she'd been flat out late. And Anko had taken strict notice of this, despite it only being homeroom.

"It's just homeroom," Sakura muttered to herself "Why should it matter whether or not I'm late?"

"This academy was established in order to train young ladies into becoming fine women. I would think punctuality is important, wouldn't you say?" came a haughty voice.

Glancing up towards the source of the voice from her desk, Sakura heaved yet another sigh, rolling her eyes. "Oh, it's only you, Ino."

Yamanaka Ino threw her head back and laughed. "Late again, are we forehead?" She flipped her long and platinum-blond hair over one shoulder, her pale-blue eyes reflecting pure amusement towards the other girl opposite of her. She was shorter than Sakura by an inch, but that alone didn't stop the powerful and queenly aura she emitted whenever she was around other students. The girl was an absolute narcissist. And much to Sakura's annoyance, she was her childhood friend.

"Give me a break," the pinkette moaned, her muscles soar from all the training and running she'd done. "Not everyone's perfect like you."

Feeling insulted, the blond huffed, her hands on her hips. "I never said anything about being perfect. How big-headed do you think I am?"

Sakura demonstrated by slowly stretching her arms out as far as she possibly could, a strained look on her face. "This big," was her reply before she lied back down, ready to fall asleep. As the school's top-student, Sakura had no need to study as she seemed to know everything already, much to the annoyance of her teachers. Trying to catch her off-guard proved to be futile when she only responded with a more-than-correct answer. The girl was a genius. While many hated her for it, there were also many who adored her for it as well, such as her juniors and teachers.

Ino pushed back a lock of blond hair and frowned. "Well, at least I don't stink like you do!" she said while sticking her tongue out.

Blushing, Sakura raked a hand through her hair and muttered quietly so that only Ino could hear, "I didn't have time to shower, okay? But unlike you, at least I work out on a daily basis." She snorted. "I can already imagine all of that fat building up on your body while you sit in a room and do nothing but put flowers in a vase."

Ino slapped her against the back of her head. "I am not fat! And for your information, Ikebana is not even close to just putting flowers in a vase, forehead." She gazed off into space while she spoke, her hand over her heart. The girl was needlessly dramatic, but Sakura said nothing and listened, despite knowing what her friend was going to say already. "It's all about bringing together the art of nature and humanity, while achieving the overall natural balance of the flowers' beauty. It's a form of art that only florists and flower-lovers, me for example, can enjoy." She nodded her head while grinning to herself. "It's definitely something a female brute like you wouldn't be able to understand."

"Oh yeah? Well this female brute is tired, so how about you be a good friend and shut up?" Sakura replied with sarcasm, waving her hand at the blond dismissively so as to leave her alone for the time being.

* * *

"Sempai, I baked some cookies in my home economics class. W-Would you like to eat them?" asked a blushing junior.

Another girl stomped over and shoved the girl aside with her elbow, holding out a white box wrapped neatly with a red-ribbon. "I baked this cake just for you, sempai. Please accept my love," she smiled.

"Sempai, I bought this hand towel for you to use during karate practice. You'll take it, won't you?"

"Sempai I-"

Sempai, over here-!"

"Sempai, this is-"

Overwhelmed by the sudden flood of schoolgirls, Sakura raised both her hands to fend off her admirers, a sheepish grin on her face as she inwardly panicked.

"Ah, th-thanks guys, but I don't think I can carry all of that." The pinkette gestured to her heavy duffel bag over one shoulder and the school bag in her other hand.

There were sighs of dissapointment as Sakura gently made her way through the crowd of girls while apologizing to them.

* * *

"Geeze, what a day…" Sakura sighed to herself. Tired from her after school practice, the seventeen-year old girl headed for the acadamy's dormitories, thoughts of a warm shower and her soft bed floating about in her wandering mind. She checked her wristwatch. "Hmm, stupid pig should be in the room right about now," she muttered to herself.

Continuing down the schoolyard's winding path, Sakura let out a surprised yelp as she fell forward, face-down with her arms outstretched. The fall had been hard. "Oww…" Embarrassed, the girl quickly climbed to her feet and dusted off the front of her pleated-skirt, wincing at the sharp pain that passed through her right knee. She looked down only to see that it was bleeding, and badly at that too.

Taking out the hankercheif she kept in her pocket, Sakura began dabbing at the wound, while wincing in pain with each touch. It hurt like hell. She made a mental note to herself to clean it up before having the nurse check and treat it for her first thing tomorrow morning.

"Damn these shoes…" she muttered, kicking at the ground, only to send dust flying into the air.

_Swoosh._

Her ears easily caught the faint sound of a passing object. _What the hell was that? _Looking around, Sakura's eyes immediately landed on where the source of the sound had come from, her eyes widening in curiosity as she took a few steps forward, peeking through the traditional bamboo-made fence.

She stood just outside of the archery club's dojo. Her spot at the target viewing area gave her a clear view of the girl in the shooting hall just twenty feet away, and for some reason, she was oddly mesmerized.

Silky locks of glossy-dark hair were pulled up into a high ponytail, the end of it reaching just below her back, perfectly-cut and straight. She wore the traditional uniform suitable for a female archer, her grace like that of a queen. The navy-blue hakama covering her legs looked visually-stunning against the whiteness of her neatly-pressed, wrinkle-free kimono underneath. The chest protector she wore was black and smooth, complimenting both her pieces of clothing with its' dark-shade of ebony.

Her stance was elegant as she slowly raised her arm to draw back the arrow, the long bow standing parallel to her slender frame. Pale, opalescent-eyes stared straight ahead at the red and white target, focusing solely on the task she was to fulfill. The seconds that passed by felt like an eternity before she finally released her arrow, swift and almost too fast to catch as it hit the target dead-on. There was a moment of silence. A polite round of applause was heard from the other members as they purposely voiced their comments a few seconds later.

"Hyuuga-san is amazing!" someone cried.

"Three shots in a row! Can you believe it?"

"She truly is the ace of the archery club."

"I've never seen a person look more beautiful when drawing their bow!"

"It's to be expected of the club's vice-captain."

Staring at the girl, Sakura watched as she bowed to her audience, her long hair swishing as she turned around to leave the dojo through one of the available exits.

Such pale and strange-looking eyes.

Never had she seen such a dignified and beautiful-looking girl.

* * *

**A/N: My first time writing an **_**actual**_** shoujo-ai fic. This chapter is just the introduction though. By leaving me your thoughts, I can decide on whether or not I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Eh? Dark hair and pale eyes?"

Sakura glanced up at Ino before shortly replying "Yeah." Unzipping her duffel bag, she removed her training equipment and set everything aside while tossing her black-belt and white gi into the hamper inside her closet. They needed to be washed.

Ino sat down on the edge of her bed and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully while swinging her legs bag and forth. "Dark hair isn't very hard to find around here, but…" she pursed her lips "pale eyes?" She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. "If its pale eyes you're talking about, then that can only mean one person. She's in the archery club, right?"

Focusing her attention now on Ino instead of her bag, Sakura looked up at her from her position, hopeful. "You know her?"

The blond grinned. "Of course I know her. Everyone in the school does."

Sakura frowned. "Then how come I've never heard of her?"

Ino clicked her tongue at her roommate and shook her head. "That's because you're a karate maniac."

The other girls' eyes narrowed. "I don't want to hear that from a flower idiot."

Both girls glared at each other briefly before settling down. Standing up, Sakura turned her back to Ino to look over herself in the mirror hanging on their bedroom wall. Just as she'd thought. It was small, but there was a wound on her face. Probably from the hit one of her juniors had easily landed on her. Reaching up to touch the wound, Sakura gently stroked it, watching Ino through the mirror as she spoke.

"Well, do you know her name?"

Ino stuck her tongue out at her. "Why should I tell you?" when she didn't receive a reply, Ino took it that her childhood friend was serious. With a sigh, she scratched the back of her head. "Geeze, you're annoying, y'know that?"

"I could say the same thing for you."

With another sigh, Ino laid down, allowing her long hair to fan out around her head.

"Her name's Hyuuga Hinata," she finally answered.

* * *

On her way to class, Sakura repeated the girl's name while at the same time recalling all of the information Ino had given her last night.

_Heiress to a company fortune? _She bit her lip. _It's a known fact that most of the girls attending the academy are daughters of high-standing and wealthy families, but…_

"Hinata-sama!"

…_compared to us_…

The girl's shout caught Sakura's attention as she turned around, her eyes locking on the one person who'd captivated her since yesterday.

…_that girl_…

The last time Sakura had seen her, the young heiress had had her hair tied up, but now-gorgeous, straight locks of silky-dark hair fell just above her slender waist. The school uniform she wore was tailored a bit differently from Sakura's. The skirt was a bit longer, compared to the mini-skirt style many of the girls at the academy had taken on, but it looked good on her. She was the daughter of a well-known and influential family. It was only natural that she kept a proper and modest appearance outside of her home.

…_is on a completely different level_.

Sakura couldn't help but stare at her as she had done yesterday. There was something…something about the girl that had her rooted to her spot. It wasn't because she was rich; she knew plenty of rich people. And it wasn't because she was beautiful either, Sakura knew female beauties who sometimes made her question her own sexuality, but neither had anything to do with the pale-eyed beauty.

Watching her draw back her arrow for the first time with a serenity so calm and beautiful had left Sakura breathless. The girl was familiar with hand-to-hand styles of combat fighting, but never had she even thought twice about weaponry. Yesterday, however, had completely changed her mind.

In her opinion, the Hyuuga had simply looked cool.

The distance between them today was the same as it had been yesterday. Sakura stood, completely rooted to her spot, her eyes focusing solely on the heiress twenty feet down the hall from her.

Pale eyes slowly captured Sakura's green orbs as their gazes locked.

Sunlight from the windows of the hallway fell over the pale girls' profile. Slowly, she turned her head around a bit to smile shyly at Sakura, having noticed the other girls' eyes on her, much to the pinkette's embarrassment.

Sakura waved in turn, inwardly surprised at their first exchange of greetings. It wasn't exactly what she had expected. In fact, it differed greatly in comparison to the simulation she'd been running through her mind all-day since yesterday. She'd actually wanted to approach the heiress by speaking to her first, as a way to let her know that she wanted to, if possible, become friends with her. Sakura had many friends training in weaponry, but never in archery. And from what she knew, archery was now the coolest thing in her book.

Smiling to herself, she slung her school bag over her shoulder as she walked down the hall towards class. There was no need to rush things. She had plenty of time to try and make friends with the cool and beautiful archer.

* * *

"As much as I hate to do this," Karin muttered, while pulling a clipboard out of her schoolbag "I'd like for you to sign this."

Sakura blinked and stared at the girl that was her complete opposite. She hated her didn't she? "For what?"

The red-head pursed her lips together before bitterly answering "The science club. We're short one member, and if we don't meet the required amount, our club will be disbanded. Courtesy of the student council," she added bitterly.

Sakura blinked again. "Um…what I meant was, why are you asking me?"

Karin snarled, her red eyes narrowed. "Don't act stupid when you're already aware of how smart you are."

The pink-haired girl felt her patience wearing thin. "Again, why _me_?"

"Because…having the academy's top student in our club will make it a definite win for us." She purposely mumbled the last part. "You alone should be enough to keep the student council off our backs." She frowned as she finalized her request. "So…will you do it?"

As much as she hated to admit it, Sakura had as much power as the student council at their academy did. Many were in awe and respected her for her intellect. She liked studying, but her grades were only good because she wanted to please her parents. When it came to academics though, she never really did anything for herself. Karate was what had broken the shell, and she was grateful for it.

Tapping her chin thoughtfully for effect, Sakura finally sighed. "I don't want to join, but…"

She watched as Karin's face took on a look of anger. "I knew it, you-!"

Sakura continued. "…if it helps, I can talk to the president about it. She's a good friend of mine, so she should listen to what I have to say."

The rage on Karin's face immediately vanished as she lowered her head. Sakura, however, was unaware that this was Karin's sign of defeat. The red-head muttered a few words as she passed by Sakura, her shoulder gently brushing against the other girl's.

"You nice people are always so…"

But Sakura hadn't heard it, and instead shrugged her shoulders before walking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Turning around, the tall and statuesque beauty smiled upon seeing Sakura. "Hey Sakura, what's up?"

Closing the door behind her, Sakura began with "President, there's something I have to talk to you about."

"Hm, what is it?"

"Will you listen to my request?"

Brushing aside her dirty-blond hair, Temari grinned. "Of course, anything for a friend!"

* * *

After school practice was a breeze as usual. Sparring with one of the girls on her team, Sakura easily pinned her down on the blue mats beneath them. Gasps and cries were unintentionally elicited from all around the room.

Sakura grinned down at the girl beneath her, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. "Give up yet?"

The girl beneath her blushed and nodded her head furiously.

Climbing to her feet, Sakura was once again startled to have a pack of girls suddenly crowd around her, offering a hand towel for her to wipe her sweat with, take a sip from their bottle of water, or eat something they'd bought for her from one of the vendors on campus.

Though Sakura was partially aware of it, many knew she was a force to be reckoned with. Whether it was academically or her huge crowd of fangirls.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really glad there are others who seem to like shoujo-ai as much as I do. It's not popular enough, which is why I like it though. I wrote this story because it's something I would want to read. I can't find any of my ideal sakuhina fics and it's been annoying me.**

**NOTE: I posted a picture of Sakura's head on my profile so everyone can get an idea of how she looks. If you don't see it now, then it may appear later.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Shades of pink and lavender dyed the orange sky, casting a soft glow to settle over the quiet and peaceful town of Konoha. Crows flew about in the distance, shedding black feathers as they flapped their wings with pride, their beaks held high.

The young heiress gazed out the open veranda with a wistful look on her lovely face, taking care to not sigh in front of the maid her father had assigned to her. Distress of any sort was what her father considered a weakness, which meant that sighing in front of anyone revealed how weak of a person one really was.

Even in her own home, the Hyuuga was expected to keep up her lady-like image.

Rising slowly from her seat on the tatami flooring, Hinata stood with the expected grace she was praised for. Light-pink silk made up the kimono she wore. It was patterned with white blossoms blooming brilliantly along the elegant sleeves and hem of the kimono. A bright red sash encircled her slender figure, tight around her stomach as she fought back her hidden discomfort and pain. With the innocent suggestion of her maid, Hinata had decided to leave her waist-length hair down, rather than piling it up on top of her head. She was sure the sight would've made the other party laugh.

Make-up was lightly applied to her smooth and flawless face, the most vibrant part being her full red lips with a brush of rouge rather than lipstick. Her father was a traditional man, which applied to her use of cosmetics as well for special occasions. The young woman rarely wore make-up, but then again-just about everything she owned or used was handpicked by her father.

One of the other household maids slid open the door to her personal room, mindful of her manners as she bowed. Hands flat upon the tatami's smooth surface, the young maid waited to be addressed before speaking.

"Is it time already?" the heiress asked, keeping a calm façade despite her churning stomach.

"Yes, the driver has arrived to pick you up," the young woman answered.

With one last mental sigh, Hinata exited the room, filled with anything but joy. She hated omiai's.

* * *

Steam rose up in puffs as it filled up her decently-sized bathroom, making it a bit difficult for her to see as she soaked herself thoroughly in the overflowing bathtub. The water was scalding, but it felt good. For Sakura, there was nothing better than submerging herself in hot water after a rigorous after school practice of karate with her juniors.

The rush of water was quick as the pinkette rose from the tub; her pale complexion flushed a deep shade of red. Snatching the hanging white towel from the rack, Sakura wrapped it around her bare and wet body, wringing her hair to the side in order to get rid of any excess water that was left.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Sakura stretched her arms high above her head with a blissful smile on her pretty face. "What a great bath…"

"Forehead!"

Pulled from her dream-like trance, Sakura found the source of the voice and frowned. "What?"

Sporting a pair of shorts and a sleeveless top with thin straps, Sakura's roommate, also known as, Ino, glared at her from her seat at the desk. With a pair of glasses on and a pen in hand, it was obvious to anyone that the other girl was doing her homework, which left Sakura to wonder why her roommate had just yelled at her despite being busy.

"If you're going to come out of the bathroom like that, then at least dry yourself first!" the other girl growled, throwing her roommate a clean towel from the shelf above her.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her. "I did dry myself off," she then added quietly, "stupid."

"I heard that." Rather than attacking Sakura as she usually did, the blond continued to jot down words in her notebook diligently, mumbling to herself incoherently as she did so. The sight was unusual to Sakura, since Ino rarely took her studies so seriously.

Approaching her roommate from behind, she peered down at the blonde's work, wondering what it was that had her so focused. _Ah, Japanese Literature, her weak point_. "Need some help there?" she asked, trying to sound casual about it. She knew her friend hated depending on her for anything, but despite this, she went ahead and asked anyways.

Ino shook her head. "No thanks. I do need a passing mark in the class, but I'm not _that _desperate." The blond readjusted her glasses. "And besides, if I don't do this by myself, then I'll never get the hang of it."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Just asking." She made use of the towel that had been thrown at her to dry her hair with. Followed by that, she dressed herself up with her most comfortable sleeping clothes-an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

Throwing herself onto her bed, the pinkette inhaled the sweet and familiar scent of her pillow, burying her face into it as she stared off dazedly into space. Hot, relaxing baths always made her tired afterwards.

Before she could doze off, her roommate called to her. "Hey, aren't you going to do the homework?"

Sakura raised a hand lazily and waved it. "I'll do it tomorrow." After all, she placed first in just about every exam she'd taken.

* * *

The next day was rewarding if not heart-pounding.

After getting up early to work on her homework, Sakura had left for club practice earlier than usual, jogging her way to the dojo with little effort.

She'd been intercepted by many, with offers of sweets or drinks, but as usual, she politely declined their offers, never stopping completely unless she really had to.

It wasn't until she'd run into Hyuuga Hinata that she really had to.

Stopping completely, the pinkette worked up her courage to come out and say something to the approaching Hyuuga, not sure if she would ever have another chance like this.

She was even prettier than usual, with her straight and glossy hair floating behind her as it caught the soft breezes of the spring winds. Her hands were folded over the schoolbag she held in front of her, rather than the side like most girls did. Silver orbs of moonlight were downcast in a demure manner, despite her straight and elegant posture.

As usual, the girl carried herself as a refined young woman should.

With both girls going in opposite directions, Sakura knew that it was now or never. If she didn't say something soon, then the Hyuuga was most likely to never notice her, nor would they ever get to properly introduce themselves to one another.

_Ten feet_. She was ten feet away from her, not slow, but somewhat evenly-paced as she walked-no, more like glided along the pathway.

_C'mon, just do it already!_ She cried to herself.

The knee-length skirt looked lovely on her. On other girls, it would've looked strange, but the vice-captain of the archery club managed to pull it off without seeming out of date with today's style.

_Six feet_. Six feet away and Sakura still found it impossible to say anything. She'd never felt this shy before, which made her wonder, why was she shy in the first place? She'd always been a rather sociable person, and had no problems speaking in front of large crowds.

Her long legs were absolutely stunning to look at, smooth and pale. She was enchanting with every step she took. Sakura was awed just watching her. It was like gazing upon royalty. No, that wasn't it. The Hyuuga _was _royalty as far as Sakura was concerned. After milking others for more information on the other girl, Sakura had found out, for a second time, how different the worlds they lived in were.

_Two feet_! She had to say something now!

Mustering all of the strength she could, Sakura cried out just as the Hyuuga walked past her, "I…I THINK YOU'RE REALLY C-COOL!"

A soft wind blew, and all that was heard was complete silence. With her eyes shut in anticipation, Sakura waited for Hinata to answer.

An eternity seemed to pass by before the Hyuuga said "Eh?"

Spinning around to face the other girl, Sakura blushed as she held the back of her head, glancing down shyly at the ground before raising her eyes to meet the Hyuuga's properly. Her outburst had been completely strange, if not entirely awkward, but she decided to use this chance to explain herself.

"Um, that is…I've seen you once during the archery's club practice…and-you were just really cool at the time. To be honest, I've never seen someone look as beautiful as you did that day. But…anyways, I was hoping we could maybe be friends and-"

The other girl's reaction wasn't quite what she'd expected. Pale eyes were wide with surprise; her alabaster skin flushed a lovely pink. Rather than beautiful and dignified, she seemed more…cute and bashful at the moment.

_Is this the same girl I saw at the archery grounds a few days ago?_

"Oh…um…that is…th-thank you."

Sakura couldn't help but blush as well. The girl looked so embarrassed. Never had she seen anyone turn as red as a lobster. "Y-You're welcome."

The two stood there, silent as they stared at the ground in embarrassment. Sakura again worked up the courage to speak first. "Ah, my name is Haruno Sakura. I…I was wondering, will you be my friend? I mean, if you want to that is."

The Hyuuga stared at Sakura in a way she was not accustomed to. It was a strange look, as if she didn't believe it or something. The girl tried again. "Um…?"

"Oh!" As though she'd just awoken from a trance, Sakura watched as Hinata bowed to her apologetically. "I'm sorry about that, I just…I've never been approached this way in such a manner."

Sakura emotionally deflated. "Oh, is that so…?"

The heiress, however, seemed to immediately pick up on this and corrected herself. "N-Not that it's a bad thing of course, in fact, I feel…quite happy." Her smile was angelic as she directed it towards Sakura, who in turn, was suddenly overwhelmed.

_Geeze, why is she so pretty?!_

"Haruno Sakura-san," Hinata began. "I…I would love to be your friend."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, good God, this chapter was a real handful to write. I honestly found it difficult to portray Hinata as a beautiful and refined young lady. I'm gonna need a few more references if there's to be future chapters.**

**But anyways, I'm really thankful for the reviews every one. The last three I received really encouraged me to write more, while convincing me that maybe I don't suck as bad at writing as I think I do. So, if possible, please give me your honest thoughts on this chapter.**


End file.
